


Fuck James

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam storms out of the compound, huffing in anger. He had enough with Bucky, ever since Bucky had moved in, every day has been so hard for Sam. How could he walk around and pretend nothing happened. Bucky, the winter soldier, nearly killed him when they first met. And even if they worked together, it just haunts him the memories of how his crush nearly killed him. Sam hated himself for falling for this son of bitch. Sam sighs as he slams his car door shut and drove off.Sam had decided to moved out from the compound two months ago, when Tony decided that Sam had to share his room with Bucky while Bucky’s room was under renovation. Even with the room done, Bucky still slept in Sam’s room, on Sam’s bed. Even though Sam liked the whole cuddling in bed or Netflix and chill during his off days, he likes whenever Bucky would made him a sandwich, the moment he got back from a mission. Even if life gets tough, Bucky was there for him, always, without any questions.





	Fuck James

Sam storms out of the compound, huffing in anger. He had enough with Bucky, ever since Bucky had moved in, every day has been so hard for Sam. How could he walk around and pretend nothing happened. Bucky, the winter soldier, nearly killed him when they first met. And even if they worked together, it just haunts him the memories of how his crush nearly killed him. Sam hated himself for falling for this son of bitch. Sam sighs as he slams his car door shut and drove off.

Sam had decided to moved out from the compound two months ago, when Tony decided that Sam had to share his room with Bucky while Bucky’s room was under renovation. Even with the room done, Bucky still slept in Sam’s room, on Sam’s bed. Even though Sam liked the whole cuddling in bed or Netflix and chill during his off days, he likes whenever Bucky would made him a sandwich, the moment he got back from a mission. Even if life gets tough, Bucky was there for him, always, without any questions.

Maybe Bucky felt really comfortable with Sam, as he was the first one to help Bucky get used to the modern world, he had reached out to Bucky and offered his room first, it was either Sam’s or Clint’s room. Sam had been the one to introduce to him to the internet, he had brought Bucky to Target, he had brought him his first smoothie, he had bought him Starbucks. Bucky was the happiest when Sam brought him to Taco bell, Sam was literally his new best friend. They were partners on the field and in the gym, but what Bucky can’t understand was after being here for a year, 2 months ago Sam decided to move out, saying he rather stayed at his own place, especially when Bucky is already comfortable with him.

Bucky sighs as he got in the car, he droves off to the address Steve gave him. He taps the steering wheel as he keeps thinking why would Sam just walk out like that during their gym session. Bucky only teased him and lightly flirts with him. Bucky just didn’t get it why now, like he had been doing that for 6 months. Bucky turns to the passenger seat, looking at the flowers that Natasha helped him with. Well he’s trying to apologized, especially when he doesn’t know what he did wrong.

“Fuck!” Sam screams as he throws himself on the bed.

“God! Why him? why must it be him?” Sam groans

“Why can’t I just love Clint? Why can’t it be Rhodey or Natasha or even Tony. Why must it be Bucky.” Sam sighs.

Just then someone knocks his door, Sam sighs and got up from his bed, he walks to his door, and looked through the hole and sighs even more. It was Bucky, why the hell would he be here.

“What do you want?” Sam asked as he opens the door.

“I just want to talk alright.” Bucky said, as he held out the flowers.

“I’m not dead Bucks.” Sam sighs as he took the flowers.

“Well you’re pissed with me, I think.” Bucky sighs.

“You going to let me in or what?” Bucky asked.

“Fine. Come in.” Sam sighs as he lets Bucky in.

“Thank you.” Bucky said as he steps in.

“Nice house you got here.” Bucky said as he took a seat on the couch.

“You want something to drink? Coffee, tea?” Sam asked.

“How about you?” Bucky teased him.

“Bucky.” Sam sighs.

“Just some soda if you have.” Bucky said.

“Here. So what brings you here and how you got my address?” Sam asked as he hands him his soda.

“Well Steve gave it to me, and I just wanted to talk” Bucky said as he took a sip of it.

“Fine. Spill it.” Sam said.

“Like the drink or what I want?” Bucky asked him.

“Bucky, come on, enough with the teasing, enough with the flirting.” Sam sighs as he looks at Bucky.

“Fine babe. I’m here to ask you what’s wrong. You’ve been cold to me for the last 2 months ever since you moved out, our gym sessions have been cut short. You stop being my partner on the field. You stop getting me Starbucks, we stopped going to Target, we stopped watching Netflix. What happen to us babe?” Bucky sighs.

“Babe? Babe! How could you let that slip out of your mouth so easily?” Sam sighs.

“If you don’t like me calling you babe, then what do you want me to call you?” Bucky said angrily.

“Enlighten me Samuel! What the hell do you want me to call you? Babe? Baby? Doll? Hunny?” Bucky grits his teeth.

“Call me yours!” Sam hissed.

“I know you’re just out of the whole Winter Soldier thing. But think Barnes. Why am I this way? Why would I bail out on you countless times? Why can’t I stay in a room with you for 5 minutes.” Sam said angrily as he stood up and walks over to Bucky.

“Tell me why then.” Bucky hissed as he too stood up and stood in front of Sam.

“Because I love you, for fuck sake.” Sam hissed as his face was inches from Bucky’s.

“Then come here.” Bucky growls as he cups Sam’s face.

Bucky pulls Sam closer, kissing his soft lips. Sam kissing him back roughly as he threads his fingers in Bucky soft hair, and tugging his hair, Bucky moans softly into Sam’s lips, Sam chuckles as he pushed Bucky on to the sofa, Bucky grins at him and pulls Sam on top of him.

“Fuck.” Bucky breathes out.

“Yes Fuck.” Sam chuckles as he kissed Bucky again.

“Shirt off.” Bucky grunts in between kisses as he tries to pull Sam shirt off.

“Someone in a rush huh.” Sam chuckles as he pulls off his shirt.

“Why wait when it has been forever since I wanted this.” Bucky breathes out.

“Wait. You wanted this?” Sam said as he placed a hand on Bucky’s chest.

“You don’t want this?” Bucky asked as he looks up at Sam.

“Yes, I want this, Bucks.” Sam said as he kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“Then call me by my name then.” Bucky whispers as he kissed Sam’s ears.

“Bucky.” Sam moans.

“My name, Samuel.” Bucky licks his neck.

“James. Fuck please.” Sam moans as Bucky traced his spine.

“With pleasure.” Bucky said as he grabs Sam’s waist.

“My room.” Sam breathes out as Bucky carries him by his waist.

“Ouch!” Sam groans as Bucky throws him on the bed.

“That’s romantic of you.” Bucky chuckles as he pulls his shirt off, and got on top of Sam.

“I’m always a romantic guy.” Sam chuckles.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Bucky growls as he pulls of Sam’s belt.

“If only you ask me nicely.” Sam chuckles.

“Are you quoting Harley now.” Bucky laughed.

“Well I was wanting to sound as sexy as him.” Sam chuckles.

“Well you don’t.” Bucky laugh.

“Are we having sex or not.” Sam groans under Bucky.

“Shit I totally forgot. Come here now baby.” Bucky chuckles as he kissed Sam.


End file.
